User blog:Riddler Dash/ERB Wiki Musical Numbers: Grease Medley
(Everyone from the wiki is dressed in leather jackets and quaffs or pink dresses and curls in hair as I come in) Me: Everyone ready for our gig? Everyone: FUCK YOU! Me: I'll take that as a yes, HIT IT! Dragon: I solve my problems and I see the light We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right Jella: There ain't no danger we can go too far We start believin' now that we can be who we are Japheth: Grease is the word They think our love is just a growin' pain Why don't they understand it's just a cryin' shame Flats: Their lips are lyin' only real is real We stop the fight right now We gotta be who we feel Grease is the word TK, Tkid, and Wonder: Grease is the words is the word That you heard, it's got groove, it's got meanin' Grease is the time is the place is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling Metalfire: We take the pressure and we throw away Conventionality belongs to yesterday There is a chance we can make it so far We start believin' now that we can be who we are Everyone This is a life os illusion Wrapped up in troubles laces in confusion What are we doin' here? Grease is the word is the word is the word.. Night: (This car could be automatic, systematic, hydromatic..) Why it's greased lightnin'! Hawkeye: I'll get some overhead lifters and four-barrel quads, oh yeah (Greased lightning, go greased lightning) Legion: A fuel-injection cut-off with chrome-plated rods, oh yeah (Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'!) Cave: With a four-speed on the floor, They'll be waitin' at the door Ya know that ain't no shit- Captain America: Launguage! Cave: Whatever!!- when we're getting' lots Of tit in greased lightnin' Mataro: Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go McDamon, Sceptile, and Bobdave: Go, greased lightnin' You're burnin' up the quarter mile (Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'!) Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trial (Greased lightnin', go greased lightning) Drak: You are supreme The chick'll cream For greased lightnin' Go go go go Go go go go Cyan: I'll get some purple frenched tail-lights And thirty-inch fins, oh yeah (Whooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) A palomino dashboard and dual muffler Twins, oh yeah (Whooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) Grav: With new pistons, plugs and shocks You can get off the rocks Ya know I ain't braggin', She's a real pussy waggon Greased Lightning Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Go go go go Alan and Stofferex: Go, greased lightnin' You're burnin' up the quarter mile (Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'!) Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trial (Greased lightnin', go greased lightning) You are supreme The chick'll cream For greased lightning LOYGAN: I got chills They're multiplying And I'm losing control 'Cause the power you're supplying It's electrifying! Mystical: You better shape up 'Cause I need a man And my heart is set on you You better shape up You better understand To my heart I must be true Nothing left Nothing left for me to do Mystical and LOYGAN You're the one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need Oh, yes, indeed Mysrival: If you're filled With affection You're too shy to convey Meditate in my direction Feel your way LOYGAN: I better shape up 'Cause you need a man I need a man Who can keep me satisfied I better shape up If I'm gonna prove You better prove That my faith is justified Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside 3x You're the one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need Oh, yes, indeed (Mystical rips off her face to reveal R.O.A.) R.O.A.: Boo! (Loygan screams) What shall I do next? Queen Medley Michael Jackson Medley Category:Blog posts